


A Golden Ring

by A Mess (ErebosBlue)



Series: Messy [4]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguity, Bad Poetry, Character Death, Confusing, Cryptic as all hell, Female Persona 3 Protagonist and Male Persona 3 Protagonist are Twins, Heavy Angst, I Don't Even Know, I don't know, I'm Sorry, If you take away all context this could have a totally different meaning, It's pretty cringey, It's subtle but there, Kinda, M/M, Marriage, Minato is a sad bitch, Part of it could be a comment on racism?, Poetry, Poetry is my guilty pleasure, Random & Short, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, The ring is the most important thing in this fic, This has so many spoilers for We All Go Down..., Vague, War, Wedding Rings, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Why?, Wordcount: 100-500, You can call me out for this one, haha - Freeform, nothing is explained, this isn't a fic, wait, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErebosBlue/pseuds/A%20Mess
Summary: A golden ring sat in his palmA golden ring that held too many memoriesToo many thoughts ran through his headToo much noise in the silent room-------------------------Spoilers for We All Go Down but the Rabbit Hole is Only so DeepAnd, also, warning for really bad poetry if the summary didn't already show that.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Kurusu Akira
Series: Messy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669732
Kudos: 3





	A Golden Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We All Go Down But the Rabbit Hole is Only so Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772165) by [ErebosBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErebosBlue/pseuds/ErebosBlue). 



> This is really bad poetry, but it was fun to write and I like it far too much.  
> Anyway, again, this has spoilers and really doesn't make sense.  
> Maybe it makes more sense than I think it does, but I doubt it.  
> I'm bad at poetry, but it's my guilty pleasure.

> Minato savored the touch of the golden ring
> 
> The light reflected and danced,
> 
> Almost too bright to look at
> 
> But that wasn’t what made his eyes well up
> 
> No the memories he shouldn’t have were all too much
> 
> He was too young to have lived the life he knew
> 
> But this wasn’t the first life he lived
> 
> The last time he lived he lived ‘til 27
> 
> A far cry from his lone young body
> 
> He was married to someone he couldn’t see
> 
> A Prince was what he was,
> 
> With a kingdom to oversee
> 
> A kingdom with the looming threat of war
> 
> But he lived in serenity with Akira,
> 
> His king
> 
> The opposing kingdom never let the peace settle
> 
> Constant threats,
> 
> Constant jabs and threats of attacks
> 
> How many times had fear settled over the people?
> 
> The people that Minato swore to protect
> 
> They weren’t afraid of a lot
> 
> His civilians were scarier than most risks of life
> 
> The beasts that roamed the streets
> 
> But they were kind and humble
> 
> They were loyal and charitable
> 
> They were fair and they were human
> 
> But the ruler of the separate kingdom thought them as animals
> 
> Used the monster form against people human more human than them
> 
> For what human could use heritage against breathing people
> 
> But that was what Minato thought about before it all went down
> 
> Before everything burned around him
> 
> Before all he could hear was screams
> 
> Before he was dying on the ground
> 
> The screams,
> 
> The cries,
> 
> The last life draining from himself
> 
> The wisps of death surrounding him
> 
> He didn’t even get to finish saying the words he had said so many times before
> 
> Death felt like nothing,
> 
> Yet also everything
> 
> Thoughts surrounded the consciousness that refused to slip
> 
> But suddenly he wasn’t in the grips of death
> 
> Suddenly he was in the arms of his sister
> 
> He was back in the real world,
> 
> His body younger than it was before
> 
> Eyes of guilt looked over him,
> 
> But it didn’t matter as Akira wasn’t there
> 
> The golden ring sat on his finger
> 
> The golden ring that held his memories
> 
> All at once he wished the hands of death had kept him
> 
> They had a mission,
> 
> To stop The End,
> 
> But what was the point of a new life,
> 
> Without the one person that kept his own head high?
> 
> What was the point of creating a new life,
> 
> If he could never have what he once had again?

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know what happened fully, here's the explanation:  
> There are two timelines in We All Go Down. The first one is where Minato got to the age of 27 before he died. Akira was the king and he married Minato who became a prince. There's a bit more to it, but that is the basics of it. There are two kingdoms, Sultio, the one they rule over, and Velogo, the one that starts the war/The End.  
> Minato dies in Akira's arms during the battle and Akira promises to Minato's body to do whatever he can to protect their people. I'm gonna quote myself for what happens because I've described it so many times that I will forget details.  
> "Akira actually made the reset happen. Minato had died and the Kingdom was falling. He knew he wouldn't remember, he knew that he most likely would never meet his friends, his family, again. He knew all this and did it for the good of Sulito and Minato. He was told what would happen, he would reset the timeline and the others would be able to prepare for the end. The others, Yuki, Souji, and Minato would prepare and Akira would not be able to help. He wouldn't remember and he would be sent to another city to live in while everything happened. He wasn't sure how Minato's memories would fair, but he assumed that Minato would feel he had abandoned him and never look for him, which he was okay with. It was for the better in his mind."  
> THAT WASN'T EVEN HELPFUL, UGH.  
> Basically, Akira is offered a deal and he takes it so that the others can prevent The End. Minato does remember like the rest and he gets super fucking depressed and traumatized from dying.  
> Yeah, the We All Go Down story is really confusing which is why it's so hard to update it. I want to make sure that each chapter foreshadows what happened enough while not being ridiculous. I know that's a bad excuse, but I kinda just wanted to explain that.  
> Anyway, this is too long, so see ya later.


End file.
